Tenjho Gray-Man
by Perseus12
Summary: Allen Walker summoned the Ark to escaped from the hands of the Black Order. He was transport to Tenjho Tenge universe. Will Allen find love there.
1. A White Boy Came

Allen Walker and Timcanpy in Tenjho Tenge universe. Hope you enjoy it with excitement and intrest.

**Chapter 1: A White Boy Came**

In the dark where Mana Kuzunoha and Emi Isuzu and unconscious Maya Natsume was humiliated by Fu's men to await her brother Shin Natsume.

Fu : It's look like that we have to wait your brother's arrival Natsume-san.

Maya : *Whispered* Aniue.

When a light appeared behind them a white hair boy with a scar in the left eye and a golden golem . He look around and saw a young girl got ripped out and he was shocked. When Fu look the newcomer?

Fu : Who the are you boya?

Allen : I'm the one who's asking the question and what have you to the girl.

Fu : We're just having fun and it's none of your business. So get lost boya.

Allen grinned his teeth with anger. Were Fu's men are attacking.

Allen : _Innocence. Activate_

_._

Everyone were shocked for what they saw. Allen used his Crown Clown to stopped Fu's men and collapse to the floor. Allen approach Maya he took a piece of blanket to cover Maya. She open her eyes to see the one who saved her.

Allen : You're safe now miss.

Maya : *Blushed* Thank you.

Fu stand in front between Maya and Allen and prepare to charge them but Shin burst in and he saw Maya was holding by unknown person . Fu charge them but he was stopped by Shin. Fu step back from Shin's attack but his hands are ripped out. Shin was going to attack Allen but shout at him to stop.

Maya : Aniue stop this man saved my life.

Shin didn't hear her voice so he continued attack Allen.

Allen : Argh.

Allen got hit and collapsed.

*Slap*

Maya slapped Shin's cheek and he snapped.

Shin : Maya.

Maya : What were you thinking for attacking someone who save me?

Shin : Well . . . this is .

Shin was ignored by Maya and he look were she's holding Allen.

*Approaching Footsteps*

Two people came.

Mitsoumi : Shin-san what happened.

Bunshichi: What the . . .

Both of them shocked for what they saw. Bunshichi approach and untie Mana and Emi.

Mitsoumi saw Maya holding a white haired boy.

Mitsoumi : Maya-san what happened here and who's this boy?

Maya stand up and carry Allen on her back.

Maya : I've no time to explain we better get this boy to a hospital.

Maya walked out the room. Mana approached Shin and ask him.

Mana : What was that about Shin?

Shin : I think Maya got herself a "Savior".

Bunshichi : What that boy did all this?

Mitsoumi : That's impossible.

Emi : Nothing is impossible Mitsoumi-san. That boy is very strong he used some sort of power to defeat them in one swoop.

Everyone in silence for what they heard of Emi.

Mana : Well I want to thank and meet that young boy. Wouldn't you guys.

Everyone nodded and walked out the room.


	2. A New Member and a New Family

Sorry guys for taking so long so I made 2nd chapter of Tenjho Gray-Man. It's going to be interesting. He-He-He-He-He

**Chapter 2: A New Family and a New Member**

-Todo Hospital-

Sometime later at the hospital where Allen woke up in a bed and remember the surprise attack from Shin.

Maya : So you're already awake.

Allen look aside of his bed and he saw two people.

Shin spoke him.

Shin : I would like to thank for saving the life of my sister and I apologize for what I did earlier.

Allen : I accept your apology. Who are you people?

Shin : My name is Shin Natsume and this young lady you saved is my sister Maya Natsume.

Maya wave at Allen and she spoke him.

Maya : What's your name by the way?

Allen : It's Allen. Allen Walker.

A flying round golden object land on Allen's head.

Allen : And this little fella is my golem Timcanpy.

Shin and Maya were shock in amazement. Timcanpy flew over and land on Maya's head.

Maya : Awe! He so cute.

Allen : I think he likes you.

Maya : You think so.

She patted Timcanpy's head and he purred. Shin tried to hold it but Timcanpy bit Shin's hand.

Shin : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Timcanpy release Shin's hand.

Shin : WHY YOU LITTLE?

Timcanpy hissed at Shin. Both of them glared each other with electric.

Maya : So what kind of technique you used awhile ago?

Allen : Technique. Ah you mean my Innocence.

Maya & Shin : Innocence.

Allen : It's a power we used to defeat the Akuma of Millenium Earl.

Maya : What are these Akuma and who's this Millenium Earl you speak of?

Allen : Well it's a long story to tell you but you wouldn't believe me if I tell you.

Shin : Our ears are open to listened, Allen.

Maya nodded.

Maya : That's right.

Allen : Alright then.

He told them about for where he comes from the Holy War between the Black Order and Millenium Earl's Noah Clan. After he explained them all his duty for humanity until he tells them about that he's locked up in the dungeon from his so-called _family_ of the Order and he escaped from them to use the Ark. Maya shed tears from Allen's story and Shin clinched his hands in anger from what he heard. He punched the wall with a large crack.

Shin : Screw those bastards! What kind of people treat their comrades like that?

Maya wipe her tears and hold Allen's left hand.

Maya : It must painful for you, Allen.

Shin : For this you can stay at our place. Also I want you to become a member of Jyuken Club.

Allen : Is that ok for you I mean we only just met and you don't know about me.

Maya : That doesn't matter, Allen. You're now part of our family and now you're safe.

Allen : In that I accept your offer.

Timcanpy flying around happily. Allen is being accepted by the Natsumes. While people(Mitsoumi, Bunshichi, Emi, Mana including an old man with them) outside the room listened theie conversation.

Dogen Takayanagi : That young man is interesting.

He smiled.


	3. The White Fighter, Part 1

**Perseus12:** Sorry for the wait my dear Reviwers. I already made the the 3rd chapter of Tenjho Gray-Man.

**Maya:** About time you're here.

**Perseus12:** Why you wanna get laid with Allen _hhmmmm_?

**Maya:** *Blushed in embarassment*

**Perseus12:** I thought so. Now on the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Chapter 3: The White Fighter, Part 1**

It's been a month since Allen settled at Natsume Residence and become honorary member of Jyuuken Club. He enrolled at Todo Academy with Maya were they attending the same class. After the class Maya asked him to have lunch with her outside at the cherry blossom tree therefore he accept they reached the place they sat and eat their bento. Outside the academy everyone saw between Allen and Mayamost of the girls thought _"Why can't I get a guy like him" _and for the boys thought _"Lucky bastard"_. When they finish their lunch they headed the Jyuuken Dojo.

-Jyuuken Dojo-

The members are sparring each other for the final tournament. Bunshichi sparred with Mitsoumi, Shin sparred with Kagesada unfortunately he got beaten like a punching bag and the last Allen sparred with Maya. She's ready to strike him but suddenly he dodge her attacks.

Allen: It's seems your attacks are bit "Insufficient", Maya-chan.

Maya's turning red in embarrassment.

Maya: Insufficient huh. I'LL SHOW YOU INSUFFICIENT.

So they continuing their sparring until one of them get tired. Four members watched them in amazement.

Kagesada: Wow. Those guys are getting along each other.

Shin: Tell me about it.

He smiled them both.

Bunshichi: That guy Allen is really a good fighter.

Mitsoumi: You said it.

Shin: Really I thought you guys hated when you lost that poker game.

Mitsoumi and Bunshichi twitched as they remember their challenge Allen in poker.

*Flashback*

-Two weeks ago-

Bunshichi approached Allen with cards on his hand and asked him.

Bunshichi: Yo Allen do you play poker.

Allen respond.

Allen: Yes why do you ask?

Bunshichismireked.

Bunshichi: It's because I challenge.

Mitsoumi and Touzou want to participate the game.

Mitsoumi: I would like to try, Bunshichi-san.

Touzou: Me too sempai.

Allen: I decline.

Bunshichi got a thicked mark on his head and spoke to him.

Bunshichi: How about a bet?

Allen: What kind of bet?

Bunshichi smiled.

Bunshichi: If we win we want you to wear a maidcostume for two weeks.

The entire class heard their conversation with interest. Most of the boys want to see Allen in maid costume and for the girls most of them protest for making him wearing a costume.

Allen: And if you lose you're gonna treat the entire class and also you're gonna wear the maid costume in two weeks. What do say guys?

Everyone cheered. Allen raise his hand to Bunshichi.

Allen: Do we have a deal.

Mitsoumi and Kagesada suddenly got nervous when he said and looked Bunshichi. Then he said to Allen.

Bunshichi: Deal.

Both of them shake hands. Allen smiled evilly.

Allen: Then let's play some poker shall we play poker.

-Timeskip in 5 minutes-

Allen: Call.

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi: A _Royal Straight Flush_.

Allen: I win again.

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi: DAMMIT!

Kagesada: What are you doing? I thought you were counting cards sempai.

Bunshichi: We got played.

Mitsoumi: We shouldn't underestimate him.

Allen: All to easy.

Bunshichi: Dammit, ONE MORE ROUND!

Allen: That's fine, but I'll have to ask you to wear the maid costume before your treat.

Maya smiled at Allen.

Maya: You're amazing but dangerous player, Allen.

Shin grinned and spoke him.

Shin: You're doing awfully well, Mr. Lucky.

Allen replied.

Allen: Well I'm cheating.

Shin: You're serious? I didn't take you for that type.

Allen: They asked me the challenge so I accept.

Straight cards at Allen's right hand sleeve. Shin whistled at Allen.

Allen: I never lose at cards. I'm just paying them back in kind.

He laughed evilly. Maya sensed Allen's aura and smiled at him.

Maya in thought: Allen is good and I very very like him.

Allen: Call! _Four of a kind!_

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi: WHAT!

Shin smiled evilly and Timcanpy chuckles on Maya's head. They can't wait to see the trio wearing maid outfit.

Shin: Such an evil cheater! He-he-he-he-he.

Allen: Looks like I win. Well gentlemen it's time to pay the debt and don't forget to treat the entire class. Right GUYS!

Everyone in his class cheered at Allen.

*Flashback end*

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi depressed in embarrassment. For the last two weeks the trio wore the maid outfit and treat the entire class. Shin smile in amusement to Allen.

Mitsoumi: Shin-san, please don't mention about that.

Bunshichi nodded in agreement with Mitsoumi.

Bunshichi: I'm with him.

Kagesada: Yeah. That guy is ruthless, despite the appearances.

Shin laughed.

Shin: Why not? He almost makes me laughed when I see the photo the three of you in maid outfit.

He continued laughing. But the trio of them glare Shin and then Allen while sparring Maya. Shin stop laughing and watch the fight between Allen and Maya in amazement like they are lovers. His thought that it would be better if both of them would be together.

While Allen and Maya continue their sparring. Allen feinted left and threw a punch at Maya's right. Maya dodged backwards and threw a punch at Allen's midsection; Allen blocked the blow, and was thrown to the wall of the dojo from the overpowered punch.

Allen: Owwwww…

Allen groaned.

Allen: That was one hell of a haymaker.

He said as he picked himself off the floor. Maya ran to his side and asked with urgency and panic

Maya: Allen I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was using that much strength.

Allen replied to her.

Allen: Meh that's alright Maya-chan, I just need to be more careful to dodge your hits next time and can you give me a rest for awhile…"

_Thud_

Allen fainted and slept. Maya sighed while she put Allen's head to her lap.

Maya: You are really stubborn and persistent one, Allen-kun.

Maya smiled the tiring white teenage boy.

Outside the dojo where unknown individuals standing. These individuals are the Anti-Jyuuken Special Team.

Bruce Lee look alike: This club is going down.

The next chapter will be the battle between the Jyuuken Club and the Anti-Jyuuken Special Team. There will be a _**Lemon scene**_ between Allen and Maya. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'll update the next chapter of Tenjho Gray-Man soon. Please be patience a little bit that I'll have to think and make the new chapter. Don't worry I won't let you down.


	5. TGM Omake

**Omake: The Trio's Humiliation**

After the poker with the Trio (Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi). Allen Walker, Maya Natsume, Shin Natsume and Timcanpy walked to the Todo Café to have celebration of Allen's victory of poker.

When they enter the Café they saw _them._

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi: Irasshai-Mase, Goshujin-sama. *Blush*

Three of them blush of embarrassment defeat from Allen Walker. They're can't deny the debt from Bunshichi to challenge Allen.

Three of them (Allen, Maya and Timcanpy) chuckled and Shin snickered from their statement and their cosplay outfit.

Mitsoumi is wearing a black sailor moon outfit with neko-ears. He also wears black slippers and black lipstick.

Kagesada wore a miko outfit with neko-ears also. He has red lipstick from his lips.

And the last, Bunshichi wearing a female police officer outfit with a hat. He also has lipstick like Kagesada.

Shin said in amusement to the trio.

Shin: Wow. It's looks so gooooood on you. *Snickerd*

He snickerd to them. The trio got themselves a vein of their hands and a tic mark of their heads.

Allen gave the order to the trio.

Allen: One table for four of us. _Please. . ._

He smiled evilly. The Trio shivered from his statement. Mitsoumi smile approached the four and said.

Mitsoumi: Right this way, goshujin-sama.

The trio guide them to their table and they order their desert.

Allen: I would like a Double-Dutch ice cream and a large cake for Timcanpy.

Timcanpy smiled happily to Allen for a treat.

Maya: I also like Vanilla cream puff.

Shin: And I also like Cheese cake.

After they gave the order the trio walk to the counter and muttering and cursing to Allen.

Kagesada, Mitsoumi, and Bunshichi: I'm gonna get _**you**_ Allen Walker. I'm gonna get you. Mwahahaha.

They're putting their pinky finger to the left cheek and laughed.

End Omake.


End file.
